E. Aster Bunnymund
E. Aster Bunnymund (mostly referred to as Bunny and known as the Easter Bunny worldwide) is the tritagonist of DreamWorks' 2012 animated film, Rise of the Guardians.''He is the guardian and embodiment of hope and has a rivalry with Jack Frost. Bunny is also the last of his kind. Bunnymund is based on the Easter Bunny from folklore and E. Aster Bunnymund from the Guardians of Childhood book series. Background Early Life Bunny is the last of his kind, as Pitch Black killed off most of his race, leaving Bunny the only Pooka. He was chosen by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian of Childhood, bringers of light and hope to the children of the World. Bunny became the Guardian of Hope, and began hiding eggs for children to find. At an unknown point, he had a rivalry with Jack Frost, who caused the Blizzard of 1968. It sent a long rivalry between the two for decades and would not resolve for a long time. He also has arguments with North, both often fighting which holiday is more important: Easter or Christmas. Personality Most of the time, Bunny is a cool and calm Pooka from Australia. However there's are several things that get under his skin, such as North saying Christmas is better than Easter, Pitch Black, and Jack Frost calling him a "kangaroo." Bunny is known for being stubborn, as he was known for holding a grudge against Jack Frost for accidentally setting off a winter during 1968 on Easter Sunday. Bunny is dedicated to his job to being a Guardian of Childhood, thinking best for Children by giving them hope. However, despite not having an experience with children up close, Bunny grows attached to Sophie Bennett while under the influence of Jack's magic snowflake. He tells her a tearful goodbye, admitting that he will miss her greatly and gives her eggs he painted for her as a goodbye present. Appearance Bunny is a 6'1 Pooka with grey-ish blue fur and green eyes, but without belief, he is reduced to a small bunny. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, and a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs Powers and Abilities * '''Rabbit Prowess': Bunny has Rabbit prowess, established in having incredible speed and jumps very well. * Power over Flora: Bunnymund has the power to control flora growth, sometimes making a flower grow whenever his tunnels close up. In the Warren, he has various flowers and plants with magical abilities that help him paint and decorate his easter eggs. * Rabbit Holes: Bunny can create holes and underground tunnels tapping his foot on the ground. It usually leads him to the place he is trying to get at. He can also teleport other people with him. They usually leave a flower behind. * Immortality: Bunny is forever living, but is still capable of being killed. * Martial Arts: Bunny claims that he has a mastery in Tai-Chi with nerves of Steel. * Magic: Bunnymund clearly has access to magic, given his enchanted boomerangs and explosive easter eggs. * Master Boomerang Wielder:'''Bunnymund's weapons of choice are his enchanted boomerangs, and wields them with uncanny skill and swiftness. He can easily take down several Nightmares with them single-handedly, up-close or from a distance, making him a very versatile combatant. * '''Hope Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate hope the Guardian of Hope. Bunnymund can sense and manipulate the hope, including the virtue, of people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling hope, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Bunnymund's elaborately decorated Magic Eggs were designed to be little symbols of hope. * '''Gift of Life: '''Bunnymund is the Guardian of life and hope. He can bring his Sentinel Eggs to help him with his Easter tasks. * '''Shape-shifting: Bunnymund, or Pooka, has the ability to shape-shift. By eating chocolate, Bunny can increase in power, size, grow extra arms or acquire the ability to fly. Bunny's shape-shifting powers are so advanced that he was able to change the Earth's shape from an oval to a sphere.The movie, Rise of the Guardians, also reveals that Bunny has a decrease in power and size by the lack of belief which reduces him into a small and adorable bunny. * Shape-shifting: Bunnymund, or Pooka, has the ability to shape-shift. By eating chocolate, Bunny can increase in power, size, grow extra arms or acquire the ability to fly. Bunny's shape-shifting powers are so advanced that he was able to change the Earth's shape from an oval to a sphere. The movie, Rise of the Guardians, also reveals that Bunny has a decrease in power and size by the lack of belief which reduces him into a small and adorable bunny. Appearances ''Rise of the Guardians'' Bunny first appears in the film, where he is running down his own tunnels and approaches the North Pole. Video games Printed Media Rise of the Guardians: Movie Novelization Guardians of Childhood Quotes Relationships Jack Frost Bunnymund greatly dislikes Jack at first, holding a grudge against him for an event known as the Blizzard of '68 even many years later. What happened that caused this hate beyond the blizzard falling on Easter Sunday is unknown but its shown that Bunnymund, who pleaded for the new Guardian not to be the Groundhog, instantly changed his mind upon seeing it was Jack Frost, saying that the Groundhog was a better choice than Jack. He argues that Jack doesn't care about helping children but rather only cares about "freezing water pipes and messing with my egg hunts" and that "Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian." However, when North refuses to relent, Bunnymund lures Jack into a trap and helps the yetis kidnap him. At North's Workshop, Bunnymund is visibly disapproving of Jack's being chosen, piping up with sarcastic comments in response to Jack's queries and rolling his eyes during Jack's Guardian Ceremony. After Jack refuses to be a Guardian, he says they dodged a bullet with Jack's refusal and he further shows his dislike for Jack by asking what Jack actually knows about bringing joy to children and tells Jack that he's invisible because no one believes in him while Bunnymund is the Easter Bunny and is believed in. North breaks it up before it can go too far though on Sandy's insistence. Jack and Bunnymund later compete against each other over who can collect the most teeth, pulling tricks on each other to get the teeth. When Jamie Bennett sees the Guardians and Jack gets excited that Jamie can see them, Bunnymund is the one who informs him that Jamie can only see most of them and is more sympathetic towards Jack when he says it than when he previously told Jack that he was invisible. When the Guardians find Sophie in the Warren, Bunnymund panics and looks to Jack, who has the most experience with children up close for help, but Jack just reminds him that he's invisible. Jack uses his magic snowflakes to make Bunnymund loosen up and have fun with Sophie and afterwards the two share a friendly moment, joking about how Jack always calls him a kangaroo. At this point, Bunnymund has finally started to trust Jack and even accept him a little, but when Jack apparently betrays the Guardians to Pitch, it seemingly proves Bunnymund right about the boy and he nearly hits him, yelling that the Guardians never should've trusted Jack and he has to go. Jack is left clearly hurt by Bunnymund's words, but Bunnymund is too caught up in his own despair to notice and he and the Guardians turn their backs on Jack who was innocent and never given a chance to explain himself. When Jack returns to help the Guardians by reinforcing Jamie Bennett's belief, Jack is shocked and worried to see Bunnymund in his shrunken state but is amused by his reaction to Jamie touching him. When Jamie calls Bunnymund "cute", Bunnymund instantly accuses Jack of telling him to say that and ineffectually attacks his leg, challenging him to a fight before Jamie reveals that Jack had made him believe in Bunnymund just when he was about to stop. Hearing about Jack's act of kindness touches Bunnymund deeply and he stares at Jack with a grateful look in his eyes before Pitch attacks again. During the battle, after his powers and size are restored by Jamie and his friend's belief, Bunnymund fights alongside Jack and warns him when he sees Pitch about to attack. Bunnymund tries to block the attack and save Jack, but fails though he's luckily saved by a resurrected Sandy. Bunnymund gets drawn into the snowball fight that Jack starts between the Guardians, their helpers and the kids and stands with Jack against Pitch before he's dragged off to his lair by his own Nightmares. When Jack is again offered the chance to be sworn in as an official Guardian after Pitch's defeat, Bunnymund offers no objections, having come to see Jack as a friend and true Guardian. After Jack officially becomes a Guardian, Bunnymund congratulates him, going "that's my boy!" In the sleigh after they leave, Bunnymund smiles at Jack as he passes him. Nicholas St. North Bunny and North are good friends, but they sometimes don't get along. In fact, they always argue about their respective holidays. However, they don't come to the conclusion that both their holidays are important, as they both bring joy to children. Trivia *E. Aster Bunnymund is based on the Easter Bunny from folklore and legends. * Signature color: green Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Rabbits Category:Animated characters Category:Movie characters Category:Rise of the Guardians characters Category:The Guardians of Childhood characters Category:Shape-shifters Category:Australian characters Category:Swordsmen Category:DreamWorks characters